Post latches, such as the post latch 300 shown in FIG. 3, are known that have a pin 332, extending from a fixture 330, which fits in a void formed by a top plate 302 and a bottom plate 301, which are pivotably joined by a bolt 349 extending through a hole in the top plate and threadingly engaging a hole formed in the bottom plate. A spring 320 applies a bias force between the top plate 302 and the bottom plate 301, such that the top plate is biased in the closed position, as shown in FIG. 3.
The spring 320 functions acceptably and adds little to the cost of the post latch 300. The bolt 349 functions to both join the top and bottom plates together, as well as providing the pivot point between the top and bottom plates.